The present invention relates to a continuous current, high performance electric machine, with a cylindrical air gap and excitation by means of permanent magnets, based advantageously but not necessarily on rare earths and specifically on samarium-cobalt, and additionally to such a machine with both permanent magnet and would poles on the stator assembly.
Rare earth magnets have magnetic properties which are highly superior to those of conventional magnets, and therefore continuous current motors equipped with such magnets are capable of attaining a very high performance. On the other hand, the use of such magnets presents numerous disadvantages, such as the difficulty in producing "tiles" or pieces bent into the exact shape of the pole, the fragility of such pieces, the delicate nature of their installation and in situ magnetization.